prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:March of Crimes/@comment-79.115.92.129-20140804210024
I am so mad because of all the shippers. Ezria shippers, Haleb shippers, Spoby shippers and Emison shippers. Because of you, the show became crap. Yes, crap. C-r-a-p. You know, in the first two seasons, and also in 3A ( from 3X11, became quite crappy, but not so bad ), most of the show was about mystery, in a perfect balance with romance, but now, is all about these couples, that are utterly boring. I used to like Ezria, Haleb and Spoby in seasons 1&2, because they were very cute, at that time, they had more chemistry, but I wasn't a shipper, because I knew that they weren't real. I ship their real friendships. Now, in the present time, let's see what I think of every couple, considering the fact that they're not real. Ezria : Ugh, I have many things to say about this f*cking couple. Their meeting from Pilot was adorable. But when they introduced Malcom, I was disgusted. Cheap storyline. I don't know who told the writers to do that, but they did the second largest mistake about them. The first one is keeping them together for so long ! Ezria was just in the first four books, and then BANG, they're over. That's what they should've done in the show, but at least they were still very cute in season two, because of the funny scenes and IDK, better writing, maybe? Moving on to season three, I still don't get why didn't they broke up forever. Their story was already very dragged out. They broke up in season three finale ( AMEN ), and they're back together in season four. Why? Because of you, Ezria fans. You wanted them back together. That's why I hate you. If Ezria would've broken up in season one finale or later in season two, now Aria would've been way more helpful. And 4B was awful, except 4X23, wich was without Ezra and you could see that an episode without him is good. And the whole book drama was so cheap. They're a cheap couple, and their sex scene from 5X05 was pointless and disgusting. Spoby : If Toby was revealed to be bad, and their relationship over like... forever, it would've been perfect. But let's face it, what did Toby do to protect Spencer? Nothing. He did absolutley nothing. And the mama Cavanaugh drama... ugh, I just hate Toby crying. No, lol, don't get me wrong, he's not heartbreaking, he's boring. B-o-r-i-n-g. Now he's a cop. If he didn't do anything while he was in the "A"-Team, and we all know that the "A"-Team is stronger than the police in PLL world, he can do what while he's a cop? And by the way, how it comes that he's a cop? He didn't even finish highschool. The couple is wrong and kind of random, sometimes you feel that they are friends, and the other moment they kiss like they are soulmates. Bad writing. 'Haleb ': Caleb should be named Caleb Marin in season three, because he was acting more like Hanna's dad, not her boyfriend. Overprotective, he just told Hanna what to do and what not to do. Hate it. In season four, they broke up because of Ravenswood. Good, if it was forever ! Now he's an alcoholic, and completely useless. No, they don't have any chemistry, and they're not even cute together anymore. At all. Got it? Why I hate these shippers? You know, the Tranna, Jaria, and the smaller couples' shippers are really nice ( for example, Jarialover1993 is, like my sister says, a little smartass, but not in a bad way ), compared with obsessed people that love shit couples. I loved PLL because it was different. I had enough problems in real life, and PLL helped to get out of my ordinary world, but when these obsessed shippers started to eat sh*t about how much they love Ezria, Haleb, Spoby and Emison, and Marlene, as we know her, an ass kisser, gave them so much drama and chessy love scenes... I'm was sick and nervous of all this, and I'm a very calm person most of the time. I like romance, but written carefully and the couples must have chemistry. The writers don't think much while writing love scenes. And shippers, cut the crap. No couple has any chemistry. The Emison kiss wasn't great at all, and random. By the way, the famous PLL 100 was so boring because of the romance. We've had Ezria, Haleb, Spoby... Just too much chessy stuff for me. I'm rude, that's true, but I'm sick of all the Ezria love, like they are a real couple or something, and the Emison shit, that is a big mistake. I love the fact that the actors formed a strong firendship behind the scenes. I love the communication between them ! But when these shippers became way more obsessed than normal people that just like a couple, it all started to go downhill. I think that even the actors hate shippers sometimes. Because of Haleb shippers, Ravenswood was cancelled. The story was connected to PLL, but still, I liked the story because I imagined it being something that has nothing to do with PLL, but Ravenswood connected to PLL is terrible. The Ravenswood show was pretty good and it could've been going on with very cool stories, and when it started to be interesting, BANG. Cancelled because of the bad ratings that were how they were because of Haleb shippers that simply refused to watch. Well, you bottom feeding vultures, you don't have to refuse watching a show just because Haleb broke up and you can't see Caleb in PLL. That's so stupid ! Some of the shippers said "I simply don't like Ravenswood". I'm 100% sure that most of them didn't even watched the first episode. I'm sorry for this long comment, but I'm nervous. Nervous because such a good series, that was a gate for escaping the real world for many, became a soap opera. I don't have to lie myself and others to say that the show is terrible. Maybe I care too much, but I care more about the story. I don't trust Marlene, and I will never do again. #SorrynotSorry